


Waiting

by RandomPriority



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings of overwatch, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jesse was born through surrogacy, M/M, Pre-Omnic Crisis, lil cowboy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPriority/pseuds/RandomPriority
Summary: "Jesse pouted sadly and reached his hand out, open palm hovering over the holoscreen. 'When are you two gonna be home. . .?' He asked, voice feeble, as if he were on the verge of tears."A oneshot in which Jesse is a cute 5-year-old and adores both his fathers dearly.





	

The sounds of machines whirring and generators buzzing wasn't too bizzare to the ears of the young cowboy enthusiast. He had spent the past five years of his life growing up listening to nothing but gunfire in the distance, the loud clanging and banging of heavy metal, and blood curdling screams of those who were to be interrogated by one of his rather intimidating super-soldier fathers. No. These nosies were nothing new to him. In fact, he was more fascinated by the sight of the contraptions and how they worked more than anything, and he honestly wasn't above letting his stubby burlap-gloved fingers glide along the high-tech and fancy new machinery equipped within one of the workshops. More specifically, Torbjörn Lindholm's workshop.

The stubby bearded blond man waddled to one of his newest renovations, of which being an old ear communication piece he upgraded, and almost missed it when the brown haired, tanned skin boy was reaching for a shiny, tempting red lever that not even he knew which contraption it belonged to.

"Oi! Don't touch that, young one!"  
The stumpy man swatted the childs hands away and let out a half irritated half amused huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y'know how much trouble ya'd get me in if the boss found out he and poster boys son got injured under m'supervision?" Torbjörn scolded lightly, causing the boy to moan in annoyance.

"C'mon. It ain't like Papi or Daddy's gonna be home anytime soon!"

Jesse Reyes was a spunky five year old with a knack for cowboys and making both his fathers proud. He was a little chubby for his size, but that only helped extenuate his more prominent features; mostly his facial features. He had silky yet unkempt brown locks a top his head, though he mostly covered then beneath his large brown cowboy hat. Jesse had freckles sprinkled over the bridge of his button nose that fanned out over his chubby cheeks and had the widest gap-toothed smile of any child in the universe to have ever existed. The tyke was born between the time his fathers left the military, and as they were waiting to be enlisted within the Soldier Enhancement Program (SEP). The two men hadn't even gotten married yet, let alone be engaged to one another when they agreed upon sharing a child through a surrogate pregnancy. A friendly female face they had met at one of the recruitment centers for some other UN military related programs had kindly offered to hold their baby for them as they continued to settle into life unlike the normal American dream family.

Ana Amari had gladly held Jesse in her tummy for nine months before giving birth to him, and was labeled the as Jesse's Godmother.

It was hard for the first few months, especially leading up to SEP, and was even harder once the two had finally been shipped out to become part of the program. But they somehow made it work.

Ana had holovideo chatted them with the chubby baby in her arms whenever the young couple were aloud to see him. Chubby fingers making grabby hands to the holograms, to which the two men would laugh. Even on their worst days Jesse would always do something to assure that they both had a reason to fight in order to stay there, and to get home to their precious newborn son.

Upon their final return, the two had bundled the two year old in in their arms, off to spend the next year or so in a comfortable solitude away from military life until-yet again-the couple had been called into action. This time, however, they were called back by the UN to join an elite group of heroes from across the globe to fight for a global organization by the name of Overwatch.

Gabriel Reyes decided to take charge of the organization. He's the man who barks orders and leads his men and women to victory. Alongside him is his faithful second in command, companion, husband, and overall best friend, Jack Morrison. Morrison is the one in the organization keeping the moral thread sewn together and helps to motivate all members of Overwatch to aspire to fight for those in the world who deserve to be fought for. Together, the duo are near unstoppable; an elite couple that is indestructible.

  
And, of course, with great power comes great responsibility.

Hence why the husbands are off base on one of their most important missions yet. This missions objective was to discover who was aiding the Omnics in their warfare against humans.

Jesse let out a bored groan as he flopped down on one of the bean bag chairs Torbjörn had sitting against the wall of his workshop.

The mechanic shot Jesse a stern look.

"Boy, your fathers are busting their rumps to make sure ye an' th'rest of the planet doesn't fall to pieces! It is not like they are purposely avoiding you. Besides, you will be holo-vid them this evening while you are with Captain Amari, will you not?"

Jesse's pouty facade immediately came crumbling to the ground as he realized that he would get to speak with them after all. He gave Torb an all too excited grin and did a happy little dance, shuffling further into the bean bag chairs soft squishy fabric.

"That's th'spirit! Now just need to figure out a better design for this infernal contraption." Torb tapped his own pencil to his temple as he tried to think.

* * *

 

"Jess, sit still."

"But A~ _na_. . .!"

Ana Amari rolled her eyes at the boys whining and sighed fondly, tousling Jesse's already mused brown locks, gently setting his cowboy hat off to the side. He was dressed in his horse onsie-which had brown fur with a dark main and tail-and pouted in annoyance as his hat was removed. But that infamous Jesse pout was wiped clear off the boys face as the holo-vid finally began to work and someone finally answered.

"Daddy!"

Jesse's brown eyes sparkled with glee as he was face to face with his blond haired/blue eyed father, Jack Morrison.

"Jesse! Hey, kiddo, oh I miss you so much!" Jack cooed to his son and let out an elated laugh. "Are you being a good boy while Papi and I are gone?"

"Mhm!" Jesse nodded frivolously. "Sure am! In fact I've been so good, Auntie Ana is gonna let me stay up 'til ten tonight!" He giggled happily.

"Oh, is she now?" Jack asked, eyeing Ana a bit in amusement. The Egyptian woman shrugged and gave Jack a Cheshire-like grin.

"Yup! I've been so good, daddy! Haven't even drawn them horses on the walls or windows!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He and Gabe's son-bless his heart-was just a little spitfire troublemaker. And yet he was still the apple of their eye.

"Hey. . . where is Papa?" Jesse asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Jack sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. "Oh, your papi decided to be Mr. "Big and Bad" again, sweetie-"

"Hey! If those stupid security guards hadn't blindly stopped us for no reason I wouldn't have- _JESSE_!" Gabirel immediately stopped his previous statement entirely at the sight of he and Jacks son on the other end of the holo-vid.

"Papi!" Jesse giggled out.

"Mijo, look at you! Gosh, it's felt like forever." Gabriel trailed off. They had been gone on this insufferable mission for a while. Three, maybe four months at most? Damn, Gabriel missed his little cowboy to no end. 

Jesse pouted sadly and reached his hand out, open palm hovering over the holoscreen. "When are you two gonna be home. . .?" He asked, voice feeble, as if he were on the verge of tears.

Jack gave their son a bittersweet smile. "Sooner than you think, sweetpea. . . Sooner than you think."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Gabriel went on to ask Jesse all about the fun western stuff he's gotten to do while they were gone. This sent the boy on a now once again elated and fascinating tangent on how he had used Torbjörn as a horse and rode the short, circular into battle against Reinhardt. Telling how he, Reinhardt and Ana had made sheriff star, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat shaped cookies and how he had accidentaly burnt the batch he was trying to make. But it turned out okay because Uncle Rein had made extra just in case.

Conversation between fathers and son dragged on into the wee hours of the evening prompting the little boy to give them a small yawn.

"Looks like it's someones bedtime."

Jesse rubbed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. "Nuh uh. . . says I can stay up 'til ten. . ." He was beginning to nod off.

This made the more 'fearsome' of the two dads chuckle, shaking his head at Jesse's unintentionally adorableness.

"You _sure_ you can even stay up until then? It's already 8:30 now, kiddo."

"M'fi~ne."

The boys words grew elongated and tired as his small chubby hands rubbed his sleepy brown eyes, letting out yet another yawn. Jesse was stubborn as all get out, almost as stubborn as his fathers and this would only prove to be true as their son would grow up, but for now, it seemed their little cowboy was meeting his match when sleep began to overtake his senses.

"Goodnight, Jess."

"Night Mijo."

Jack and Gabriel said their goodnights simultaneously, Jack blowing their little one a goodnight kiss making Jesse giggle tiredly and he waved one final time before Ana had carried him off to bed. The holo-vid ended soon thereafter so the husbands could rest well.

* * *

 

Another week or so rolled by, and Jesse had successfully done a minimum of nothing interesting. He missed his dads to no literal end. He missed Jack carrying him in his arms around the base, waving shyly to the cadets and he missed how Gabriel would cook dinner almost every night, and how they both would read bedtime stories to him (the latter usually involving cowboys).

Today was yet another unproductive day.

Jesse's small upper torso was slumped over one of the tall coutertops in the main room of the base, where various cadets and others could coverse and hang out. He had been coloring in one of the coloring books Ana had provided alongside a pack of crayons for his birthday and eating some of the cookies Reinhardt had wipped up.

His head was resting sideways atop the granite counter surface, eyes lingering on the wall clock as the hands silently ticked away, minutes passing before the small child realised he had been staring blankly for well over an hour. He blinked, eyes hurting as tehy tried to focus on the cartoon owl he had been coloring, but soon he picked up the black crayon and went back to work with his coloring.

It wasn't until he heard the large flatscreens scattered about the room hum as they powered down and every single person snap to attention that he set his crayon down, eyes suddenly glue to the entrance way of the rec room. Jesse scrambled off the barstool and mimicked the soldiers stances, standing at attention, though he had refused to let his cowboy hat be taken from his head.

There must have been an order called he hadn't heard.

Seconds stretched into minutes, and the boy was growing restless of this silence. And it wasn't until he spotted familiar black boots and a set of chrome blue boots hitting the tiled floor had he gasped and broke attention, squealing loud enough to cause an echoing sound and he was soon bounding towards the commander and second in command.

"DADDY! PAPI!!"

All composure from Gabriel was lost as he heard Jesse calling out to them and he immediately fell to his knees and laugh, yanking Jesse into a tight hug.

"Aw, Mijo!" He crooned, grin unable to be erased from his face. Jack blushed a bit awkwardly before calling everyone back to ease. The battalion knew better than to disturb the commander and his husband as they greeted their son after having been gone so long. The copious amounts of questions coulf be delayed until further notice.

In the meantime, Jesse had been soaking the shoulder of Gabriel's hoodie with tears of happiness at both his fathers surprise arrival home. "I. Missed. You. Guys. So. Mu~uuu~ch!" Jesse managed through broken sobs and baited breaths, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath, snot dripping from his botton nose and tears flowing like two tiny streams down Jesse's chubby cheeks.

"Shh. . ." Jack soothed, now sitting on his ass beside Gabe, smoothing Jesse's hair soothingly, then rubbing the boys back, repeating the motion until their boy was only sniffling and trembling. "It's okay, sweetiepie, we're home. We're home, Jesse." The blond repeated like a mantra, scooting closer when he felt Gabe's arm wrap around his waist, and he leaned in ever so slightly towards Jesse, pressing his warm lips to Jesse's forehead.

All of their emotions were simply being poured out into the wide open, though neither Jack or Gabriel minded. This is their son, after all.

Jesse's tears soon dispersed, being replaced by a fit of giggles.

Oh how they missed their little cowboy.

* * *

 

**Just a sweet little oneshot <3 Thank you for reading!!!**

**[Little side note: This oneshot takes place during the veeeeeeery beginning of Overwatch. I'm talking Pre/During Omnic Crisis]**


End file.
